The Untold Story
by NewVoice
Summary: The untold story of how Chad Dylan Cooper ended up joining the cast of So Random! ONESHOT


**The Untold Story of Chad Dylan Cooper**

"Chad joined the show? I thought you were joking about that!" Tawni exclaimed during the opening of the newest season of So Random!

Obviously the choice for Chad to join the cast after Sonny's departure had been a quick and sudden one. But how exactly did the star of the number one tween show Mackenzie Falls land a role in a comedy sketch show? Is it a hobby? A joke? A bet? Was he fired and in desperate need of a new job? Well it all starts two weeks before the new season of So Randon! was set to start...

* * *

><p>"Could Nico Harris, Grady Mitchel, Tawni Hart, and Zora Lancaster please report to Marshal Pike's office ASAP." A voice said through the intercom of Condor Studios. The members of So Random had been lounging in the Prop house when they heard it.<p>

"What do you think Marshall wants?" Tawni asked, looking up from her nails that she was filing. "And why wasn't Sonny called?"

"I don't think she's here yet. She went back to Wisconsin for the break." Nico said, getting up from the couch where he was playing video games with Grady and stretching.

Zora slid down the slide and got up. "Well better go see what boss man wants." The four comedians got up and headed out the door and down the halls on Condor Studios.

"You don't think it's anything bad, do you?" Grady nervously said. "Like maybe the earths been taken over by shape shifting aliens and Marshall was replaced with one and now he's calling us down so that four other aliens can take our places while they ship us off to some far off galaxy for research and observation." Zora, Nico, and Tawni all stopped and looked at Grady with eyebrows raised. "Well it could happen." Grady defended.

"It's probably just a sketch meeting. Most likely he just wants to help us since Sonny's not back yet and 5 minds are better then four." Nico said confidently just as they arrived at Marshall's office.

"Well only one way to find out." Zora raised her hand to knock but the door swung open just as she was about to hit it.

"Oh good you kids are here. Well, come on in then." Marshall motioned for the group to proceed inside. As soon as the foursome entered the office they realized something was wrong. Boxes were all over the office and half of Marshalls things were already packed up.

"Oh My God!" Tawni gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Marshall did you get...?"

"Sit down kids." Marshall sighed. The young comedians looked around, but apparently Marshall had already packed up his visitor chairs. "Ahh, well I suppose you should stay standing." Marshall started pacing back and forth, every so often looking at one of the kids or dabbing beads of sweat off his forehead. "This isn't easy to say but...Sonny's not coming back." A collective gasp rang throughout the room.

"Why!" Grady demanded. "Was it the aliens who..."

"Not now G." Nico interrupted.

"Well Sonny's grades had been slipping and after her recent...romantic endeavors her mother decided to pull her from the show and move back home." Marshall said rushed. Four jaws dropped as the cast members realized what they were hearing.

"Not that I'm not upset about Sonny, but Marshall why are you backing everything up?" Tawni asked, recovering from the shock.

"Well that brings me to the next bit of bad news...Mr. Condor is canceling So Random." Marshall waited for the reaction. It didn't take very long.

"Why would he do that?"

"We did the show before Sonny!"

"I bet that evil girl got to him!"

"Its the aliens!"

"Calm down kids!" Marshall put his hands up silencing the outbursts. "Now that Sonny is gone Mr. Condor feels that we wouldn't be able to maintain the show. And I just found out this morning so its too late to find a replacement. We would need someone who knows the studio and would already feel comfortable with you guys. Don't be too upset though, a few shows are being rearranged and canceled."

"So theres nothing we can do?" Tawni asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Kids." Marshall looked sadly at the four faces. "Well you all better go clean out your dressing rooms. They want us out of here by tomorrow." He opened the door and gestured for them to leave. "I'm sorry kids."

"Its not your fault Marshall." Nico gave Marshall a half-hearted smile before leaving, Zora, Grady and Tawni following.

"So...Its really over." Tawni said mournfully once Marshalls door was closed. The four former cast members

"We're unemployed." Zora nodded sadly.

"Guess we'd better go pack." Nico said. The others nodded and turned miserably towards their respected dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>In another part of Condor Studios there was a different type of misery taking place.<p>

"Please Sonny. Pick up, pick up, pick up." Chad Dylan Cooper muttered anxiously into his cell phone. He had been trying to get a hold of Sonny for weeks but apparently his ex-girlfriend didn't feel like returning any of his phone calls. By the fourth ring Chad was about to give up and hang up when he heard something he never thought h would hear again.

"Hi Chad." Sonny's said. Chad almost dropped his phone from the shock of actually hearing her voice.

"H-Hey Sonny. Hows it going?" Chad tripped over his words. He had been so focused on trying to get Sonny to pick up his calls he hadn't actually thought about what to say.

"Not that good actually." Sonny sighed over the phone. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? It must be important seeing as you've been calling every half an hour for the last two weeks."

"I was...just wondering when you were coming back to the studio. I just finished shooting the new season so I thought that maybe we could hang out." Chad said, saying the first thing that came to mind. "But what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah...something did." Sonny sucked in a big breath. "IquiteSoRandom!andI'mnot comingbacktohollywood." She said in one long breath. Chad just sat there, stunned at what he was hearing. "Chad? Chad?" Sonny called over the phone when he hadn't responded for a while.

"Yeah I'm here." Chad said, shaking off the shock. "So what happened? Why aren't you coming back?"

"It's just best for me to stay home right now with my friends and family. And since I can't do So Random! from here, I had to quit." Sonny said sadly. Chad could tell this wasn't something she really wanted.

"But the show won't be the same without you. You were the only funny one." Chad told her. He heard Sonny sigh again.

"That's exactly what Mr. Condor said after I told him and Marshall. So he's cancelling the show." Sonny sounded on the verge of tears. Chad understood why. Because of her all her castmates would be fired. It was a lot to handle.

"They're just going to cancel the show? Their not even going to try and find someone to replace you?" Chad asked. "No offense." He added as an after thought.

"Non taken. But they said it was too close to the shooting time and they weren't going to be able to find someone who can get chemistry with the others and do all the line and things." Sonny said miseraby. "I should have told them sooner but by the time I got around to it..." Sonny trailed off.

"It's not your fault Sonny. You didn't know that they would cancel the show." Chad said sympathetically. "If there was anything I could do to help I would..."

"Actually Chad," Sonny voice suddenly got an excited edge to it. "Maybe there's something you can do to help..."

* * *

><p>"Will Nico Harris, Grady Mitchel, Tawni Hart, and Zora Lancaster please report to Marshal Pike's office ASAP." The voice said once again over the intercom system. Tawni and Zora, who had been packing up the stuff in the girls dressing room, looked alramed at eachother.<p>

"What do you think it could be this time?" Tawni asked, glaring towards the intercom that was placed in their room. "Think their going to tell us we can't even take our stuff. Just kick us out onto the street with nothing but the clothes on our back.

"Who knows. But if it is something like that lets swing by Mr. Condor's office on the way out." Zora grinned evilly. "I have a little bit of feathers and glue that I think would find a nice home in his office."

"I like the way you think." Tawni laughed. The two girls then exited the dressing room and wandered down the same hall they had miserably walked down not even an hour before. By the time they reached the outside of of Marshalls office Nico and Grady were already waiting for outside the door, ears pinned to the door trying to listen to the voices inside the office.

"I think Marshalls talking to someone." Nico said as Tawni and Zora approached. "But I can't hear what their saying and I can't place the other voice."

"Well you could just walk in you know?" Tawni said, reaching for the doorknob and opening it. The door creaked open to show Marshall sitting behind his desk looking almost joyous as he talked to none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh good kids, your here. Sit, sit." Marshall said happily, motioning to the four chairs infront of his desk. The foursome each took a seat and looked confused from Marshall to Chad. Finally Zora broke the silence.

"What's he doing here?" She nodded her head toward Chad. "Did he come to gloat at our misfortune?"

"No, no. Nothing like that at all." Marshall continued to smile. "I have good news though."

"Tawni Town is going to become Hollywoods newest theme park?" Tawni exclaimed.

"I've been named most desiable man under 20?" Nico asked.

"Dakota Condor has finally been imprisoned?" Zora pleaded.

"Narnia's real!" Grady shouted, earning strange looks from everyone in the room. He just shrugged in a 'it could be' kind of way. Marshall shook his head at all four of the guesses.

"Even better then that." He grinned. "The shows been uncanelled." Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora's jaws all dropped.

"No fooling?" Nico, who was the first to get over the shock, asked.

"Nope, we have found you a new cast member who is an experienced actor and already gets along with the group of you. He works at COndor Studios already but his show is on it's off time right now." Marshall said. "May I introduce to you your new castmate...Chad Dylan Cooper." He looked expecatantly at the cast members, waiting for a reaction. Zora, Nico, Grady and Tawni looked at one another, and at the same time burst into laughter.

"That's...a good one...Marshall." Tawni got out between fits of laughter. The others were laughing so hard they couldn't even get a word out. Chad got a small frown on his face.

"Well fine. If you Random's don't want my help then I'll gladly spend my time off from the most popular tween show relaxing." Chad said, moving towards the door. "I can't believe I let Sonny talk me into this..." He muttered as he was about to open the door.

"Wait!" Nico called, causing Chad to freeze in his place. "Sonny asked you to do this?" Chad turned around and faced the cast of So Random!

"Yes. I just got off the phone with her a little while ago. She asked me too help and I thought maybe I could make this work." Chad said.

"Guys," Nico started, looking towards his other castmates. "I think we should give it a try. I mean if Sonny went through the trouble to talk her ex into working with the people he hates then So Random obviously means something to her."

"I suppose that it wouldn't be to bad," Zora eyed Chad. "I mean he;s been on the show before and that went relatively well."

"I trust Sonny, If she sent him she must think it's possible." Grady said. The three of them looked at Tawni. The blonde star sighed dramatically.

"If it means that i'll stay in work...fine." Tawni said. Nico stood up from his seat and walked over to CHad who was still standing with a hand on the doorknob. Nico extended his hand towards Chad, and after a few moments Chad shook it.

"Welcome to the cast then man." Nico said.

"Your officially a Random." Grady laughed from his seat. Chad laughed along.

"I still think this is just some sort of joke." Tawni said to no one in particular, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Sonny Monroe sat on her old bed in her old room, where two years ago she had packed up all her things while watching So Random! and dreaming of stardom. That day she had been excited to see the announcmet of her addition to the cast, today she was waiting to just see if the program went on at its regularly schedualled time.<p>

"Come on Lucy, it's almost time!" Sonny called down the hall to her best friend. Lucy appeared in the doorway carrying a large bowl of popcorn. She sat down on the bed with Sonny just as the clock on the the dresser read 7:58.

"I don't get why you didn't just call Chad or Tawni and ask them if the plan worked." Lucy asked as Sonny stared intently at the television commercials.

"I didn't want to bother Chad and I'm a little afraid to call Tawni in case it didn't work out and they're all out of the job because of me." Sonny said, sparing a glance at the clock, 7:59.

"It would save a lot of suspense and worry." Lucy said. Sonny shushed her though, as the last commercial faded to black and the clock struck 8:00.

"Please. Please. Please." Sonny pleaded, crossing her fingers. She held her breath, heart pounding in her chest. Five seconds later her heart almost burst out of her chest.

"Lucy! HE'S THERE! IT'S ON!" Sonny screamed in excitment, scaring Lucy so badly she fell off the bed, popcorn and all. Sonny didn't even notice though, her eyes were glued to the tv screen. The So Random cast with Chad (who she should probably include in the cast now) stood in the middle of a newly desgined stage, doing their indroductions.

"Chad joined the show? I thought you were joking about that!" Tawni exclaimed from her place on stage. Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN Not gonna lie, was super PO'd when Chad magically appeared on So Random. They should have given a reason. Now he has one and the world can go back to peace and order :) Review please!**

**-Caitii**


End file.
